memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Miranda class starships
List of unnamed Federation starships of the ''Miranda'' class. 23rd century Stranded in Spacedock In 2286, this unnamed Miranda class starship was disabled, during a layover in Spacedock, by an unknown alien Whale Probe. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :This ship would seem to have been referred to as [[USS Intrepid|USS ''Intrepid]] in an early draft of the script (see talk page). It is unknown, however, if the studio model that appeared in the scene was relabeled with the name "Intrepid" to confirm this, or if it still labeled as the [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]].'' 24th century Qualor II hulks In 2368, the hulks of two unnamed Miranda class starships were stored at Surplus Depot Z15 in orbit of Qualor II. (TNG: "Unification I") Evacuation of Veridian III , leads the unnamed ''Oberth'' class vessel and an unnamed Miranda class cruiser from Veridian III.]] In 2371, an unnamed Miranda class starship assisted the [[USS Farragut#USS Farragut (NCC-60597)|USS Farragut]] and [[USS Valiant#USS Valiant (NCC-20000)|USS Valiant]] in recovering the crew of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] from Veridian III, following the forced crash-landing of its saucer section. (Star Trek Generations) :The visual effects model of the ''Reliant was still marked as the [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]] from DS9: "Emissary" on the saucer, while the "rollbar" had the name and registry of the [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] from TNG: "Night Terrors." While the Saratoga was clearly destroyed, the fate of the Brattain was somewhat ambiguous. It could have been retrieved and returned to service, making an appearance here. It is also possible, though unlikely, that this is the third [[USS Saratoga (2374)|USS Saratoga]] that so far has only been mentioned, and not seen. Additionally, it may have been [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]], which was reported to be in the area earlier in the film. However, this relies on the assumption that Bozeman was replaced with or refitted to a Miranda class vessel.'' Hastur's task force In early 2372, an unnamed Miranda class starships, accompanied by the [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] and two [[unnamed Excelsior class starships#Hastur's task force|unnamed Excelsior class starship]], were part of Admiral Hastur's task force that arrived at Deep Space 9 to assist the space station against the Klingons during the first Battle of Deep Space 9. The ship later docked at the station following the Klingon withdrawl. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior, Part II") This very same ship visited Deep Space 9 again in 2373. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") It was also among the first ships to arrive at Deep Space 9 after the Dominion retreat, following Operation Return. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") :Although unconfirmed, the unidentified [[USS Trial|USS ''Trial]] may be the unnamed Miranda that appeared in this scene.'' Battle of Sector 001 .]] In 2373, two unnamed Miranda class starships fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. The first Miranda class was on the starboard side of the Borg cube firing photon torpedoes as the ship approached Earth. .]] The second Miranda class was on the port side of Borg cube attempting to evade the Borg's tractor beam as it targeted nearby ships, including an ''Akira'' class starship, and the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]]. (Star Trek: First Contact) :It has been speculated that one of these vessels is in fact a modified [[USS Bozeman|USS ''Bozeman]], a vessel referenced in the comm chatter early in the battle.'' Gilhouly's task force 's task force, including three unnamed Miranda class starships.]] In mid-2373, three unnamed Miranda class starships, accompanied by two [[unnamed Excelsior class starships|unnamed Excelsior class starships]], were part of Admiral Gilhouly's task force that arrived at Deep Space 9 to assist the space station against the Dominion threat, shortly after they entered the Alpha Quadrant and were joined by the Cardassians. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Second Fleet In late 2373, several unnamed Miranda class starships belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] and [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]], following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Dominion withdrawal This Miranda class starship fought the Dominion at the Battle of Cardassia. It was being fired upon by a Breen warship when the Dominion forces began their retreat to Cardassia Prime. It is unknown if the ship survived. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Miranda class